


watch the sun rise and then back to bed

by tidalwaveofbluebirds



Series: don't go where i can't follow [9]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, and cloud wants to celebrate a holiday, zack is a tired man who want cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalwaveofbluebirds/pseuds/tidalwaveofbluebirds
Summary: Zack wants Cloud back in bed, and Cloud wants to celebrate a Gongagan holidaySlice of Clack event 2020, Week 2: Celebration, Prompt: Holiday
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: don't go where i can't follow [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807801
Kudos: 37





	watch the sun rise and then back to bed

“What’s all this, Cloudy?”

Zack would coo at Cloud’s cute little jump, if it wasn’t ass o’clock in the morning and they could be cuddling in their nice warm bed. Instead of answering, the blushing blonde tugs Zack down to the ground, sliding himself between his legs, back to chest. Zach hums, eagerly pulling Cloud tight against him, burying his face into his lover’s throat. Cloud’s laughter vibrates against his face, his voice echoing in his ear, “Aren’t you suppose to watch the sun rise for the Solar Solstice?”

Zack lets out a confused noise, before his tired brain finally clicks into place  _ (in  _ _ Gongaga _ _ , it was tradition to watch the sun rise, giving it thanks before the rest of the day is spent celebration; they have been trying to create a new normal, after everything they have been through, and Zack had at one point talked about the Solar Solstice but certainly wasn’t expecting Cloud to  _ **_ commit to it _ ** _ ).  _ He makes a noise of acknowledgement, lifting his head enough to prop his chin on Cloud’s shoulder, the warm oranges and reds and yellows slowly washing over them.

“Back to bed after this?  _ (He’s all for holiday traditions, but goddamn he’s tired and want Cloud cuddles.) _

_ “ _ Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I was just trying to finish my last two celebration prompts and decided for something short and sweet because like Zack, I'm tired and want to go to bed.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
